


Merry Christmas You Filthy Animal

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Background Femslash, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Christmas Fluff, Derogatory Language, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HYDRA Trash Party, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Rollins (mentioned) - Freeform, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: A certain phrase accidentally triggers terrible memories for Bucky while the Avengers are gathered on Christmas Eve.But after talking to Steve and spending the day with the other Avengers Bucky gets to make new memories, better memories instead.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Merry Christmas You Filthy Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just a sad angsty headcanon and then it spiraled into fluff. Skip the first chunk if you don't want any Hydra shenanigans.
> 
> I haven't written Tony too much so I hope he's bearable. I tried I swear.

He was back on his hands and knees, panting hard from the agent that had just pulled out of him, half a dozen men’s come leaked out of his used hole. Two more had come across his face, one on his back, two over his ass and one in his mouth. A few drops were still in the scruff around his lips.

His metal fingers pushed his hair out of his eyes before he was yanked back, throat exposing the collar as he was bounced on another cock, legs straining in effort.

There was one person that hadn’t come yet, and he needed to before this was all over. The Soldier’s eyes scanned for his handler among the other men.

“God he’s so filthy,” the man inside him groaned, wet noises filling the air as he thrust in.

“Be even better if he came,” a man with slicked back dark hair muttered from the corner. “Bet he doesn’t know how to work his dick.”

The Soldier half turned to him, panting softly as his nipples were brushed, teased, pulled. He bit his lip to keep a whine back.

“We’d know if he did something with it,” the man grunted behind the Soldier.

“None of us are taking his cock,” the dark-haired man snorted.

“Maybe Rumlow wants to,” the man inside the Soldier laughed before he was slapped upside the head by Brock.

“What makes you think I would want to take his cock?” He glared down at the man, making him pause in his thrusts.

The Soldier bit back any sound. Stopping made him squirm, he needed the cock to move!

“My order perhaps,” Pierce’s voice was clipped as he walked from the shadows where he had been watching the proceedings.

The man inside the Soldier snapped to attention and the Soldier sighed.

God if he could just move…! He clenched, rocking back at his own pace.

Someone muttered about the whore and there was scattered laugher.

Pierce put a hand on the Soldier’s left arm, and he stopped, turning to him. “You will fuck Rumlow till he comes, then you will be allowed to come.”

Finally. The Soldier nodded, he understood. A simple enough task.

Rumlow got undressed. There were cheers and clapping from his men. “Take a good look you assholes,” he snapped, dropping his pants. He climbed in the Soldier’s lap and sunk on his hard cock.

The Soldier moaned, gripping Rumlow’s hips.

“Fuck you guys are heavy,” the man in the Soldier grunted and thrust before coming and pulled out.

The Soldier landed on his ass in the pool of come that squished between his thighs, but he was focused on Rumlow.

“Come on princess, fuck me,” Brock muttered, bracing himself on the Soldier’s shoulders.

The Soldier had been given his order and started thrusting, eyes locked on Rumlow as he panted and nodded, giving encouragement with little ‘yeah like that’ or ‘keep going princess’.

But as he was approaching his climax, covered in sweat, Brock grunted, “Don’t stop you whore. We all know you like this, every Christmas you get so wet. If we could, we’d fuck you all year round.”

“We do that anyway!” a few men laughed.

“But not like this, he isn’t always this behaved,” Brock breathed, tilting the Soldier’s head up by his chin. “Hydra’s slut needs to come, get outta here.”

The others filtered out as Rumlow stroked himself and came across the Soldier’s chest. He got up and pulled the Soldier’s head back by his damp hair. “Come for us sweetheart.”

Pierce stepped forward and the Soldier’s hips bucked up as he came untouched. He panted hard as he could finally wind down.

Rumlow smiled. “Merry Christmas you filthy animal.”

~~~

Tony turned to Rhodey on his right and the scattered Avengers around the room as Bucky left in a hurry. “What? All I said was Merry Christmas you filthy animal.” He gestured at Clint’s bad Christmas sweater with a cat hanging on a pine branch with blinking lights.

“Seems you triggered a memory,” Natasha muttered, lounging on the white couch with a drink in her hand.

“And how am I supposed to know that would do it? I can’t read minds!” Tony huffed as he threw up his arms. “Not yet anyway, I need to talk to Stephen about that.”

“Tony, please, no one wants that,” Bruce groaned as he rubbed his temple from the armchair he was sitting in.

Steve rushed out in a jog after Bucky.

Bucky was sitting in his room, on his bed, drapes open to show off the snow that was drifting from grey clouds across the chilled city.

Steve entered, ready to apologize.

Bucky shook his head. “He didn’t know.”

“What did you remember?” Steve asked softly.

Bucky let out a humorless laugh. “The Strike team and Pierce. The only way I would know a year had passed sometimes was because they fucked me and talked about Christmas. Eventually they did it every year with the…phrase Tony said. I’d be covered in come, only a little my own and sore as they’d leave me to get up and follow them before I could get cleaned and put back in cryo.”

“Jesus Christ Buck…I am glad they’re all dead.” Steve sat next to him.

“It’s not just that,” Bucky mumbled, turning to look outside. “Once the weather starts turning and the leaves fall, the light gets golden in the late afternoon I think of training out in the crisp Siberian plains, taking down targets through knee high snow, the bitter cold nights on stakeouts…”

Steve put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Bucky leaned against Steve.

“Then we’ll just have to make sure you have better memories to overshadow those.” Steve kissed Bucky.

“Seventy plus years of it?” Bucky frowned, tilting his head a little to gaze into Steve’s eyes.

“Don’t you think being with friends on Christmas will do that?”

Bucky’s gaze flicked away, back outside for a second. “I don’t know if they all think of me as their friend, but I’ve got you, my _pal_. That counts for something.” He smiled and kissed Steve softly.

Just then green, blue, red, and white lights flicked across the window.

“Tony, can you not put your warning lights in the bathroom mirror?” Rhodey called.

“Uh oh, someone’s in trouble,” Natasha sing-songed. “Better get Strange here fast.”

“There is no need to call him,” Tony huffed.

“Sounds like they’re having fun,” Bucky muttered.

“Want to go back out there?” Steve rubbed Bucky’s right shoulder.

“In a second. It’s not so stuffy in here.”

Steve nodded.

Eventually Bucky got up and Steve followed him.

Bucky sat down on the couch, taking Steve’s hand in his.

“Everything all sorted out?” Natasha asked, eyeing Bucky.

Bucky nodded.

“I just want to say I had no idea and that it will not happen again, so we should be good, ok Manchurian candidate?” Tony held a flute of champagne in his hand and it swung around as he talked.

“Tony,” Steve’s tone indicated he was not in the mood for snark.

Tony looked around. “Anyone know where Thor and his squirrely brother are?”

“They’re not going to celebrate Christmas Tony,” Bruce groaned, head on the arm of the couch.

“I’m not complaining, and the day is still young. It’d be quite a show if they made it.” Tony took a drink. “And the Maximoffs?”

“They’re Jewish,” Natasha spoke up, sitting up. “Seriously, how do you not know this?”

“It’s not as if it has come in conversation before.” Tony shrugged.

“That’s because you haven’t made the effort,” Steve huffed.

Bucky pulled him to his side.

“That’s _because_ you’re the leader.” Tony pointed at Steve. “I’m just the guy that funds everything.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“You know they’re Jewish, right?” Bucky muttered.

Steve nodded.

Bucky smirked.

Tony clapped his hands and directed everyone to the lookout area where a massive tree was housing silver Avenger ornaments and multicolored lights.

“The stragglers should be along shortly,” Tony said as he made his way to the bar where a small buffet was.

The others followed.

~~~~

After food and the sky grew darker, Strange showed up, handing Tony a small box with a kiss on the cheek. He sat next to Bruce and they whispered together for a moment.

Then Peter Parker showed up, talking a mile a minute about how he had to get out of the apartment to come over and say hello to everyone and that he really had to get back because he told his Aunt May he was out seeing the lights down the block and his friend Ned could only stall for so long if he was gone too long.

Tony nodded, handed him a slender box from under the tree and ushered him back into the elevator.

“Bye Queens,” Steve called.

Peter waved. “Bye Brooklyn, Mr. Rogers sir.”

The doors closed and Bucky laughed. “That kid needs to stop drinking coffee.”

Even later Hope and Scott Lang showed up, decked out in their suits. They talked about some technical stuff and Bruce joined in before they handed out some presents and left.

About the same time Clint left to go see his family, but not before handing a gift to Natasha with the promise that she has fun with Wanda and it.

Rhodey spit out his champagne at that comment. “I would really appreciate not thinking about my team members having sex with each other,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry, Sam will sort him out,” Natasha said just loud enough for Clint to hear.

Bucky lounged in Steve’s lap and Steve played with Bucky’s hair.

~~~~

It got even later, all the food was gone or cold, no one wanted to drink and were either asleep or staring out at the city.

The elevator dinged and Tony got to his feet.

Maria Hill caught his gaze. “Fury told me he’s sending something special for you guys and I left with it.”

“Any chance it’s a set of life model decoys?” Tony asked and Bruce yanked him back onto the couch.

Hill laughed and descended.

Rhodey got up and stretched. “Ok, everyone to bed. We’ll distribute presents before it’s midnight.”

“Who’s we?” Tony grunted as he pulled himself off the floor, having been using Bruce’s legs as a cushion for the moment as he had missed the couch when Bruce pulled him down.

“Me and your robot buddies,” Rhodey replied.

“I will also assist,” Jarvis spoke for the first time during the day.

The Avengers made their way to their rooms and Steve followed Bucky back into his.

Bucky changed into a battered tee shirt and sleep pants and Steve followed suit.

Bucky collapsed onto the bed and then grunted with a laugh as Steve flopped into his arms.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and Steve’s legs tangled with his as he covered them with a light sheet. One perk about the serum was they ran hot. No need about being cold in the night.

Bucky drifted into sleep as Steve whispered, “Merry Christmas Bucky” and kissed his cheek.

~~~

The next morning Bucky woke to a avalanche of presents from Steve, one to make up for each year he missed.

Bucky cried and then kissed Steve hard against the pile of gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you think I missed a tag.
> 
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (Please someone tell me how to link)


End file.
